


The Songs on the Radio are OK

by UnchartedCloud



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Summer AU, roadtrip au, savekarnstein2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchartedCloud/pseuds/UnchartedCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summertime AU. One tiny gay laura convinces her useless lesbian roommate to spend the first two weeks of the summer intersession at her father's house, then promptly falls asleep in the passenger seat. Some fluff to soften the heartache of these last few episodes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Songs on the Radio are OK

_You fell asleep in my_

_Car I drove the whole time,_

_But that's okay I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine._

> _-[Tear in My Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nky4me4NP70), Twenty One Pilots_

 

The wind whips through the open window as you edge the needle upwards, the car’s engine humming healthily as you reach the end of the interchange and you speed westward along the new highway. From here it’s pretty much a straight shot to your destination, just you chasing the sunset for miles and miles and...and your nerd of a roommate snoring inelegantly in the passenger seat.

You glance over at her, and see that she’s managed to fall asleep with her cheek pressed against the half-open window. A sigh escapes you but you’re grinning despite yourself. As you lean your elbow out yours and rest your temple against your knuckle, trapping your curls behind it as the wind threatens to take them, you think that of every person alive on this earth, only Laura Hollis could convince you to undertake this trip.

“It’ll be fun!” she’d assured you. “My dad put in a pool last year, and we have tons of awesome restaurants and bars and…” Your grin grows slightly as you recall the tiny pout that’d come to her lips, a response to your skeptical and unimpressed eyebrow perk. In a slightly higher, this-is-a-last-ditch-effort voice, she’d added, “...an absolutely massive public library?”

You’d held out on the idea for two whole days before her wheedling wore down your resolve. Summer fun and hometowns aren’t really your thing...but after being exposed to a few dozen of her hopeful expressions and the image of Laura at the poolside, well. No one’s will is that strong.

You’re only human.

And really, what harm could two weeks do? It was only until the start of intersession classes, and you certainly wouldn’t’ve been doing anything more interesting waiting on campus.

She’d planned it all from there, from the split price of gas to the changing of driving shifts - the first of which should be happening now, as you pass the first waystation after the interchange. Instead you smile at her pressed cheek, her slightly-parted lips, her steady, deep, and (mostly) quiet breathing, and reach to grab your phone. With the aux cable plugged into the headphone jack, you flip through to the playlist marked only with a capital L and hit play, careful to turn the volume low so as not wake her. Then you turn your attention to the road, where the sun is melting into twilight.

Laura wakes sometime around dawn. From the corner of your eye you watch as she yawns, stretches - hissing when she discovers the kink in her neck - and then look around confusedly. She eyes the three empty iced coffee containers stuffed in various places on the center console before her eyes flick to the clock.

“Ohmygod - Carm! It’s morning??” she says, pushing sleep-mussed hair behind her ear.

“Has been for about an hour, cutie,” you say, letting your arm dangle out of your recently reopened window. Then, glancing at her, you offer her a crooked little smile. “‘Morning.”

She looks a little irritated. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

“The bunched up face you make when you’re dreaming was far too adorable for that,” you tease, and when you glance again she’s wearing the very expression you’re referencing. “Besides,” you add, thinking of the nickname her less kind friends had attempted to shame you with the previous year, “Vampires don’t need to sleep.”

You don’t look as she blows out a sigh, a sound of mixed annoyance and sympathy and, maybe, a little guilt. You’d meant it as a joke, but you’ve never been very good at making self-deprication funny. “How far are we?”

“Another two hours, I’d guess,” you say, and turn off the radio to silence the playlist you’ve started over twice now. Laura doesn’t seem to notice, her eyes focused in the distance.

“Looks like there’s a rest stop up there,” she says, then turns to you. “We can pull over there, and we’ll switch off.”

“It’s only two more hours, Laur,” you say, “I can--”

“Carm,” she says, and in that pleading tone of hers your name becomes an incantation - one specifically designed to crush any resistance you might put up. So you sigh and shake your head.

“Whatever you say, Hollis.”

So when the exit approaches you slide into the lane and begin easing on the brake. You take turns freshening up in the bathroom, then you lean against the car’s hood with your arms folded until Laura appears with an iced coffee of her own (your empty containers, in the meantime, have conveniently disappeared) and a donut. She leans against the car beside you and you split it as the sun inches higher.

“Mmkay,” she says, mouth still half-full of powdered fluff. You steal a sip from her unoccupied coffee as she brushes her fingers clean, then holds out a waiting palm. “Keys.”

You drop your keyring with its bejeweled skull keychain into her hand, then push off the car to get in the passenger side. Before you can pass her, however, Laura reaches out and catches your arm, stopping you. Words don’t have a chance to pass your lips; she simply smiles and bounces up to kiss you, her lips still sweet with sugar and jam.

“Thank you,” she says, softly, as she falls back on her heels again. You don’t ask for what; you just smile and squeeze her hand.

“Sure,” you answer, and as you each move to opposite sides of the car you add, “Just don’t go expecting such chivalrous things from me in the future, okay?” 

“Don’t worry,” she says in a tone that tells you she doesn’t believe a word of it, “I won’t.” 

You slide into the passenger seat trying to hold back a grin and fish your snapback from where you’d tossed it in the back seat. Pulling the brim low against the sun you rolled the window down, let your arm rest across it, and settled into your seat for a nap. 

Yeah. You could definitely survive two weeks of this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as these last few episodes have been straight up breaking my heart, I needed something to lighten the mood. And thus, fluff! This fic will also be posted on my tumblr account, UnchartedCloud. Feel free to drop by if you're bored!


End file.
